


Sesame and Tami

by Whiyte



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiyte/pseuds/Whiyte
Summary: After the Red War, an Awoken Girl and a now Guardianless Ghost find themselves relying on each other, adjusting to life in the City, as tensions rise in the System, these two focus on every day they're given. What tales might they have? Well, that's for you to find out.
Kudos: 3





	Sesame and Tami

"Number 4! Extra bacon!" The head cook called out, sending everyone about their ways.

Ever since the Red War, some Ghosts had managed to find their place in the City, some used it as an excuse to stay busy, others used it to cope with loss, but all-in-all, it was an interesting thing, seeing Ghosts prepare dishes, taking the data and temperature, and placing it just right on a plate for a person to eat.

"Working on it, Boss!" One of the few Ghosts that were on the cooking crew said back, his roundalready transmatting the ingredients over to his fellow worker.

"Thanks, Sesame." An awoken girl, no older than eighteen, nodded to the smooth, spherical Ghost. Tami had met Sesame as he searched for his Guardian, one who had long since passed, and the two formed a bond rather quickly, backing each other up when times were tough, and they became the best of friends, on par with any Ghost-Guardian pair out there. Tami diced and cut, a number 4 was easy, Bacon, mashed potatoes, and cheese, all fried and served like a hash brown. It made for a nice treat, especially the few times she had one.

" _Aaaannnd_ done!" She said, sweat slowly dribbling down her sky blue temple as the hot stove pressed heatwave after heatwave against her marked face. "Plate it up for me, please?"

"Already on it." The red and yellow ball said, already transmatting the still hot food into a paper sleeve for the customer to enjoy.

"Nice! What next?" Tami asked, already eagerly awaiting the next order from Boss. Boss was another Ghost, the one heading the operation that his establishment. His shell wasn't anything special, but he *did* have a nice chef hat to compensate for it.

"Welcome to Ghost Grub, what can... I..." The normally casual Boss began, a voice hidden behind the ambience of the kitchen. Whoever's voice it was, Boss was clearly at attention before slowly stammering. "Oh... my... Traveler... uh... Y-yes! Yes! On the way now!" He said, before turning away from the *special* customer and turning to the two at the stovetop. "Tami! Sesame! Simple burger with extra pickles!"

"Crap... I'm not good with burgers..." Tami muttered, looking to the fridge and pulling out a thick juicy patty.

"Don't worry! I'll guide you, just... be my hands for me, alright?" Sesame offered, scanning over the food occasionally.

"Get the buns toasted... we're making this thing extra special for whoever this guy is."

"Are you sure, Sesame? I don't want to-"

"Alright! Go ahead and flip it! And don't worry! I learned how to do this..." He said, avoiding the fact that he had just downloaded everything off of the Vanguard network about burgers while she was focused on the food. "Now... get the mayo, put extra pickles on it after you spread the mayo, so it sticks, and..."

"Done! How does it look?" She asks, setting the perfectly-plated burger to the side, off the pan top and ready to be sent out.

"Looks like how I imagined a good burger. Hey Boss! Burger with extra pickles, ready to serve!" Sesame called out, Boss quickly and nervously going to see their preparations, not even talking to them before taking it out to this mysterious customer.

"Who even is it?" Tami asked, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Boss is talking like the Traveler decided to have one of our burgers."

"I can... go and sneak a listen in, if you want me to?" Sesame offered, his shell twisting, as if excited at the idea of doing something _slightly_ adventurous, especially after the Red War.

"If you could? Tell me in advance if I messed anything up, please."

With a silent nod of assurance, Sesame floated his way back to the dining area, people all scattered amongst themselves. Boss, however, was moved to a distant stall, one that was much more private and secluded that the others, and as he neared, he heard a familiar voice alongside Boss'.

"Please, tell me if it isn't up to your standards, sir." Boss said, almost visibly sweating off of his shell at the sound of chewing from this unknown person.

"Guardians hunger for battle in the Crucible, but I hunger for another one like _this_!" The booming, all-too-familiar voice of Shaxx resounded.

_Needless to say, Sesame and Tami never stopped talking about it afterwards._


End file.
